


Love Potion No. 9

by spikesgirl58



Series: 13 days of Halloween [9]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: When Spike receives an invitation to a Halloween party, who better to accompanying him than The Slayer.  And who better to put it on but the Addams Family.  Now if they can just keep Pugsley from spiking the punch...





	Love Potion No. 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhodielady_47](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhodielady_47).

Spike parked the car and leaned forward, staring up the sky from the small hole in the windshield. The rest of the windows had been covered with aluminum foil to keep the sun out. Sun and vampires didn’t mix well and he preferred to not take chances.

Something by The Ramones blasted on the radio and he sang at the top of his lungs. It was a good night. He felt good, he was seeing family and he has his best girl at his side… well, sort of by his side.

“Are we there yet?” Buffy sat as far away from him as possible. It wasn’t that she was afraid of him. She could hold her own against Spike.

“I’m not going to bite, Slayer…” A sly smile followed. “Unless you want me to.”

“Oh, please, give it up.” She peeled a corner of aluminum foil up and looked outside. “Where are we and how much longer?”

“Not far. You’re going to have fun if you will just relax a bit.”

“I still can’t believe I agreed to this.” She smoothed the red skirt she wore down and tucked it beneath her. She was determined not to encourage Spike at all.

“Here we are.”

Buffy barely let the car stop before she climbed out. It was oppressive in there and reminded her just a bit of the coffin she woke up in. Pushing that thought from her mind, she got out of the car and just stared.

The house was set back from the street, surrounded by a decaying lawn. Bare-branched trees hovered over the clumps of dry grass as if just waiting for a chance to pounce upon it.

“I love what they haven’t done with the place.”

“My cousin is sort of eccentric like, but you’ll like her.”

“Why am I here, Spike?” Buffy watched a tiny vehicle pull up and a mass of long brown hair climb from it. “What is that?”

“That’s Cousin Itt. Nice, but his accent makes it hard to follow him. Just nod and don’t let him show you his etchings.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Naw, you’re his type. And the etching are nice and all, but…” He leaned closer to Buffy. ‘He’s got dandruff and there are flakes everywhere.”

“Ew!” Buffy tried to put the thought from her mind.

“The last time I was here, they tried to fix me up with the twins.”

“You couldn’t handle two at once? Spike, you surprise me.”

“I should bite you. She… I mean, they are Siamese Twins. That’s too much togetherness even for me.”

“You mean, real?”

“Yup, so you’re my date. If anyone asks, you’re dead.”

“Been there, done that… twice.”

Spike guided her up the stairs. They creaked, but held firm. He used the knocker, making Buffy jump at the sound. “Sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“You’re right. Not sorry.” The door opened and it was filled with the shape of a very large man.

“Rrrr.”

“Hey, Lurch! You’re looking good.” Spike reached out and pulled Buffy to his side. “This here is my date. Where’s the party.”

“Follow me, please.”

Buffy started to struggle to get free, but then pure fascination over took her. The house was eclectically decorated to say the least.

“Don’t tell me this is where you got you interior design sense?”

“Ah, no… Just tell them it looks great and you’ll be in like Flynn.”

The name caused a small pain in her heart. The times she had with Finn weren’t all bad, just a little weird. She fell behind a step and Spike paused.

“Stop it. This is a party, Slayer. No long faces and it’s Flynn as in Errol and not as in Soldier Boy.” 

Without her friends to be brave for, she let down her guard a little. After all, Spike was the only one she’d felt totally comfortable with since coming back. “Oh… I know. I just… just once it would be nice to be normal.”

“Trust me, it’s greatly over-rated.”

They followed Lurch up the stairs to a set of tall doors. Lurch pushed them aside and the music, muffled to this point, poured out.

Instantly, a slender, to the point of quant, woman approached them.

“Dear Cousin William.” She held out a hand and Spike bowed to it, kissing the back of it, then pulling her into a rough embrace.

“Morticia, you are looking edible.” His voice dropped to a murmur. “Maybe just a nibble?”

“Here, here, old man.” A guy wearing a pin-stripped suit joined them. “Don’t tell me I have to challenge you to another duel, old man.”

“Naw, you always win.” Spike released Morticia and hugged the man. “How are you, Gomez?”

“Well, but who is your charming companion?”

Spike released Gomez and went back to Buffy, hugging her tight to his side as he dragged her forward. “This is my best girl, Buffy. Buffy, I want you to meet Morticia and Gomez Addams, two of the best people this side of the topsoil.”

“Hi.” Buffy raised a hand to shake Gomez’s. “You have a lovely home.”

“Why, thank you.” Gomez grinned, and kissed the back of Buffy’s hand instead. “Morticia has her mother’s eyes.” Aside to his wife, he murmured, “You should give them back some day, Tish.”

Morticia merely smiled demurely. “Any friend of dear William’s is a welcomed guest to our home. Your outfit is quite fetching.”

Buffy was wearing the only costume she owned, a short dress covered with a red cape. “Thanks. Little Red Riding Hood.” Her mouth dropped as Morticia began to sniff and turned away to dab her eye. “Mrs. Addams?”

_“Cara?”_ Gomez moved to his wife’s side and hugged her.

“The poor wolf…”

It was Spike to the rescue. “Oh, Buffy’s on the side of the wolf. She’s gunning for the woodsman.”

“Oh, that’s a relief. Please, let me introduce you to our guests.”

“Um, okay…” She shot a look to Spike, but Gomez had already dragged him off. 

“William, old man, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

****

Spike searched the dance floor for Buffy, having already exhausted the few groups milling nearby. He knew no harm would come to her here, but he wasn’t so sure that the other party goers were as safe.

He approached a pair of children who were eagerly watching the crowd. “Wednesday, Pugsley, great to see you. Have you seen a short blonde woman?”

“Hello, William.” Wednesday was the spitting image of her mother while Pugsley favored the Addams side more. “She’s with Uncle Fester.” Wednesday pointed and Spike followed it, then frowned. 

“What the hell?”

Buffy was, indeed, with Uncle Fester and from the looks of it, well on her way to becoming his next wife. He turned back. “Again, Pugsley? Another love potion in the punch?”

The boy merely smiled. “I tried it with Mother and Father, but how can you tell if it’s working or not?”

Spike looked out on the dance floor where Morticia and Gomez danced, lost in their own world of passion and each other.

“I see what you mean. So, which one are you up to? Six? Seven?”

“Nine.”

Spike sighed, “Tell your folks we had a great time. I better get the Slayer home before she ends up an Addams.”

“Slayer?” Wednesday perked up.

“Yeah, vampire slayer.”

“But aren’t you--?”

“Long story. Ask me again later.”

*****

Buffy shifted in bed, unwilling to let go of her tenuous grasp on sleep. However, it slipped away and all that was left was for her to wake up. She opened her eyes and blinked furiously. 

“Where am I?” It looked so familiar and then again not… then reality came back to her like a sledge hammer to her stomach. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her. Why was she naked and in Spike’s bed?

Looking around, she found a discarded tee shirt and pulled it on. She climbed out of bed and saw her outfit neatly folded and setting on a nearby pile of boxes. For just a moment she considered putting it back on, but she was a woman on the hunt. She climbed the ladder leading from Spike’s bedroom to the main part of his crypt and waited for her eyes to adjust. Daylight was struggling through the frosted windows and her gut told her it was just past dawn.

She spotted him asleep on the couch and stormed up to him. Throwing his feet off the couch brought Spike to instant awareness. He was up and drew back a fist to punch the offending party, then saw it was Buffy.

“Cor, Slayer, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Spike let his fist fall and he collapsed back down to the couch, massaging his temples.

“What was I doing in your bed?” Her voice shook with fury.

Spike smiled, almost shyly. “You don’t remember?”

Buffy joined him on the couch, cradling her head. “I don’t remember anything. I had some punch and everything went a little funny. I feel like I’ve gone ten rounds with a sharaga demon.”

“You were quite the hit of the party. Pugsley--”

“Pugsley?”

“Morticia’s and Gomez’s first born. He spiked the punch with a love potion.” Spike smiled at the memory, now that his Slayer was safe and sound. “I had to peel you off Fester.”

“Fester? As in a wound fester?” Her face screwed up into a grimace of disgust.

“Naw, he ain’t that bad. And you could do worse. He’s one of the richest men in the country and he’s handy in a blackout.” Spike leaned over and found a bottle of whiskey. There was still a swallow in it. He offered it to her first and she shook her head resolutely. He drained it quickly and tossed it onto a pile with other empties.

“That’s gross, Spike!”

“Wot? I recycle. That’s how I get my lunch money.”

Buffy raked her hair from her face and tried to remember anything. “Spike, I didn’t… did I?”

Spike shook his head slowly. “Nope. Your reputation is safe. I brought you home and put you to bed. I figured here was easier than trying to sneak you past your sister and the witches.” He looked at her and his expression grew soft. “And for the record, neither did I. I want you, but not like that.”

“Spike… I… thanks.”

“Yeah, I know. Go home, Buffy, and get some sleep.” He stood and headed for the ladder. “But you might want to change first. Tongues will wag if they see you wearing my shirt and nothing else. And to show you want a gentleman I am, I’ll even let you go down first.”

She squared her shoulders in indignation and walked back to the trap door. “For the record, though, I like your place much more than the Addams.”

“Thanks, Slayer. Happy Halloween.”


End file.
